1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user generated content that is associated with content presented on websites.
2. Description of the Related Art
Over the years, the Internet has continued to provide users with access to content of all types, and via multiple devices. As users consume such content via websites, user sometimes participate by supplying comments regarding content viewed. The comments often times relate to the content that was viewed and other times, relate to the user's own views regarding other content. As a result, comment listings on websites will generally include a disparate collection of comments, many of which may or may not relate to the content. Even when comments relate to the content, the comments provided by users may have different agendas or a different topic focus. Unfortunately, such unorganized collection of comments may sway users away from participating with their comments. Further, current comment collecting systems tie the comments only to the particular content being commented on, and once that content becomes less recent or loses freshness, the comments will also disappear along with the content.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.